A network provider, such as a wireless telecommunications provider, typically grants or allocates, to a subscriber, a quota of service units (e.g., for data, minutes, messages, balance, and/or the like) based on a plan subscribed to by the subscriber. For example, if a subscriber subscribes to a 10 gigabyte (GB) prepaid data plan, the network provider might grant the subscriber a quota for a percentage of 10 GB of data to use, when the subscriber requests (e.g., via a subscriber device) to connect to the network.